His Girl
by JarOfIdeas
Summary: She was the daughter of the Pirate King, the half sister of Ace. She was separeted from her brother for their own safety. The bloodline that holds Ace, the wrath he feels whenever his name was heard. She feel it too. She wanted to surpass him, but it all changed when Marco came. ((MarcoxOc)) ((Portgas D. Ann fic)) ((The cover is Ann, so if you're confused about her description))
1. Unedited: Prologue

I live in hatred

Black and Blue, that's the color of my life.

In deep depths of despair, I was there.

A smile hid over,

I kept it as a mask

No worries, regrets.

A lie I utter.

Forever with it,

In endless facade.

But you saw through it,

You see through my walls.

Break, shattering glass.

With an honest smile,

Light my world in flames.

* * *

**_A/N: So this poem sum up what I have in mind. How their relationship will run and how her character will go. Though, do say if she borders the dreaded Mary Sue, I will change her at the second you say it._**

_**Another thing, I wouldn't update this until OpBigBang. I'm a slow poke, even slower than a turtle, so do understand my reason for not updating to chapter 3. **_

**_Yours truly, _**

**_XxFire-PhoenixxX_**

_Please review, add and follow! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Edited: Ch 1

_**Heeeey! Yes. I edited the first chapter. This was my story as Ace Portgas D (my former username)**_

_**This thing is beta'd by my soooo kind beta who volunteered to fix was what a mess before~! So you guys SHOULD thank her. I mean it. Do it. Now. *Glares. **_

_**Just kidding XDD**_

_**Beta'd by: **_**icegoddez333**

* * *

The girl laughed as she threw a punch to her opponent, but he knew she would do that and dodged it, as expected of a member of the notorious Whitebeard Pirates.

She 'tsk'-ed, "These people, really... You guys are so confident," she commented. Before the pirate could answer, she threw another punch and hit him squarely in the face. With a satisfied grin, she puffed her chest proudly and said, "Where's your cheekiness gone now, huh?"

"You're rather bold to fight against us alone, marine, yoi." A deep voice said, her grin stretching further as a light blue, light glowed, illuminating every dark corner at the place she was standing on, she knew who it was. Just a sudden everything was tense in the background, not that she cared anyway. Oh yes, she knew who he was, the distinct verbal tic said it all. She turned, gray eyes looking at the man.

In blunt honesty, she would say that he was kinda' intimidating, with the blue flames, with a hint of yellow lighting his body. But it was not just what he looked like that was scary. Being the First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, the unofficial first mate, his high bounty and just being a very experienced pirate made her wary. But of course that was just the other part of her brain whispering to her.

While the majority was shouting at her, because this man, he had actually met the Pirate king. The man she hated the most. No, hate was not a strong enough word to describe her feelings towards that man.  
"Hmm... Not bad for someone trying to intimidate. But if you really want to scare, you should take lessons from that guy," she said while pointing at a scarecrow at the other side of the fields. She couldn't tell if she had managed to irritate the Phoenix... until he started to grin.

"Ah, what a feisty thing you are, yoi. Didn't know you Marines knew how to make jokes."

She rolled her eyes and tilted her head. "Really? Then now you know."

"Yes, this is definitely a new experience, yoi. Now, do you know who the identity of the little pest that hurt my crewmates?" He asked, the grin on his face slowly turning into a sadistic one.

"Eh? Pest? Well that's a problem, seeing as how we are in a field full of crops... well, should I tell the caretaker about this? What do you think?"

Instead of answering, he swooped down until he was just above her, the flames never fading, "C'mon, no more talking, Marine. I know what you did."

"Oh~ So am I screwed, mister Pirate? Should I be scared now?"

Just as the action was about to start, her superior ran up and pushed her away, then turning to the Phoenix, pleading, "please spare her, she's merely a cabin girl!"

His face shifted back to his normal stoic face, his figure totally relaxed knowing that this woman wasn't a threat. And even if she was, he was confident he could take her. "I don't know, yoi... she did quite a bit of damage, the feisty thing, yoi..."

"Ken-chan~" She whined.

"Oi! Marco! Pops is calling us back! Hurry up!" A man with weird hair shouted.

"It looks like our battle needs to be postponed. What's your name, marine?"

"Woah, the great commander wants to know the name of a marine? What, you've never read it in the papers? Wait... does a pirate even know how to read?"

He chuckled, "I'll see you soon." He transformed, and her superior went on guard.

"PORTGAS D. ANN! THAT'S MY NAME!"

His didn't stop flying. Tsk, didn't even turn to acknowledge he's heard.

She turned to her pissed Superior.

"Umm... sorry?" She said.

Her superior face palmed while groaning, "Ann... what am I going to do with you?"

She just laughed. Her superior glared, pulling her by the ear and dragging her back to their ship.

"Aww Ken~ Stop~! That Hurt~!" Ann complained

"'That hurt' my ass! Stop whining like a baby!"

* * *

_**Moby Dick**_

Marco was being teased by the Fourth division Commander because he Let his opponent go earlier. "I wonder what's going on between the two of you," Thatch said with a teasing grin.

"There's nothing between us," Marco said coolly.

"Really, I wonder if that's true." The blond just rolled his eyes.

"Hush, yoi. You don't want to see yourself suddenly surround by sharks." The brunette slapped his mouth shut after that, gasping dramatically as he looked at Marco with equally dramatic expression.

"You wouldn't da—"

"Try me."

They settled to a relative silence after that. Thatch not daring to speak for his _dear_ hair's sake.

They entered the Galley and saw the newly appointed Second Division Commander Ace, sleeping in his food. Thatch's eyes sparkled at the chance of a prank. He decided this was a perfect chance to prank him, so he shooed the other commanders away, before drawing on his face. He then leaned close to Ace's ear and shouted, "Ace! Garp is looking for you!"

Ace's eyes shot open. "What? Where? Hide me!" He exclaimed, while trying to find a place to hide. But then he realized that it was a bluff.

Thatch laughed loudly, causing the freckled male to frown. "Ha, ha, ha, Thatch very funny," He said dryly while glaring daggers at the currently laughing commander.

"What? It's really funny 'ya know. Oh and Ace, I think Marco is having a secret affair that he hasn't been telling us about." Thatch said with a smirk.

Marco rolled his eyes. Ace raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that so? Who is she?"

"Her name is-" before Thatch could finish, Marco kicked him into the table, not really caring if it was bad manners.

"Do you know someone named Ann?" Marco asked, his foot on Thatch's face.

"No, why?" Ace said, wiping the food off his face.

Marco shrugged, "I met someone with the same surname as yours."

"Marf! Refmowvwe yhur dahm foowt!" Thatch voice squeaked. (Marco! Remove your damn foot!). Marco removed his foot from Thatch's face the blond glared at the other commander, daring him to speak further and make rumors about his non-existent 'affair'. Besides if he was really in a relationship, so what? He could do _**anything **_he wants. He's a pirate after all.

The chef pouted, a rather comical look on the old commander's face. The blond didn't comment on it though. Still he's not sure whether to cringe or be charmed by it. He's more on the former though.

"Oi, Marco. Pops said he wants to see us." Ace said suddenly, after he got bored by watching them bicker.

Deciding that it was enough, he let go the brunette and faced the raven-head. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "When does he expect us, yoi?"

"Some time after you two come."

Thatch grinned deviously at the background, forming evil ideas on his head as the two conversed to each other and left him on the floor.

* * *

**_(Edit)A/N: I added some stuff :) Oh and English is not my mother tongue, so please bear with me. And I do not mean it as a real bear so please don't send random bears to my house. Its already disastrous as it is XD The craziness of Straw hats is already so much so please just don't. _**

**_Please leave a review, I am not forcing you or begging for it but a review helps so much. Imagine, I spent my hour of sleep for this, instead of me being able to sleep early for school, I typed it. _**

**_Bai~_**

**_XxFire-PhoenixxX_**


	3. Edited: Ch 2

_**OmO Waaaa! I'm baaack~! **_

_**I'm very sorry for the late update, but what can I say? I like to read more than writing stuff.**_

**_Beta'd by: _**icegoddez333

* * *

"Oi, Oi. Girl, don't you think you have enough?" The barkeeper said, eyeing the bottles she'd bought. The bottles of different kinds of liquor seemed to be stacking up more and more. The man couldn't see the woman's face, but she had to be drunk. Heck after all those bottles, any man would pass out. But this was the New World. Everything that is uncommon in the Grand Line, seemed to be the opposite here in the New World.

"Hey! Vice-admiral-san!"

"You should stop now!"

"Oi! And who gave you guys the authority to stop me, huh~?" She said while sticking out her tongue, surprising the bar keeper. How come she wasn't even tipsy? ... Perhaps the booze he had given her had been replaced with water?

He shook his head at the absurd thought. If that had happened, everyone in the bar would be harassing him because of it. Booze isn't a light matter.

A sigh brought him back to reality, the more mature looking woman beside the red-head woman said, "Don't worry, sir. She can handle this stuff." She shook the remaining bottle that was tucked away safely with her, out of reach of her student. "Oi, Anne. What did Garp-san say, again?"

"He said something?"

Ken slammed her palm into her face, face-palming at the dubious question. She sighed before saying, "Garp-san said to lay low and look out for pirates. He didn't say that we could go drinking."

"He said that?"

"Yes, he did. Now haul your a** up, before a pirate arrives."

Ann clicked her tongue before pouting and declared to her crew, "Ken-chan said we should go, what do you say guys?"

"No!" They yelled, making the older woman to growl. She sent a deadly glare towards the men, telling them to shut up and help her.

They gulped and stuttered, "M-Maybe we should f-follow K-Ken-sama!" They received another scathing look from the woman at the word, 'Maybe'.

"Ann-san! Let's go!"

Ann rolled her eyes before she left her stool and make way to the exit, grabbing a bottle before she went. "Fine. But all of you have to buy me some food after we finish our mission. You did promise me a party after my promotion." She said while grinning excitedly.

"EH?!" They all exclaimed. It wasn't a secret that the woman's appetite was monstrous. They all wondered was how she still had an amazing figure with the amount she eats. Though they should have expected it. She was a 'D' after all.

They all got to their feet and went to the exit. When they stepped outside the bar, they were surprised at what they saw.

Bodies lay on the ground. Blood painted the scene, and the smoke coming from the unknown ships at the port was so thick that they almost didn't see who the two in front of them were.

"Well, well... What do we have here, yoi?"

* * *

The blond sighed as he circled the island repeatedly, trying to search for the group he was looking for. Unfortunately, there were no signs of them. He couldn't search for them with his Haki because their auras just mixed up with the civilians- meaning they were weaklings.

Even though they were weaklings, Whitebeard told him that it was for the best that the two of them would be the ones to search for them. 'Besides, he needed a break from the 'First Commander duties' and who knows if fate would let him see that woman again.' That was all quoted from his captain. In reality, he really thought that Thatch is just planning something that he would clearly disapprove of and had somehow gotten their captain in on it.

"Oi! Marco!" Ace shouted from below, cruising with Striker, driving her smoothly through the waves. Ace looked up at Marco, signing something with his hands, pointing to the marine vessel.

A smirk crept onto the blonde's face. He knew that ship well.

"Isn't that one of Vice-admiral Garp's supervised crew?" The raven asked, almost biting his tongue when he almost said 'gramps.' he really didn't feel like elaborating so he just said that simply.

"Yeah. Actually, he left it to a newly ranked Vice Admiral, yoi." The blonde answered, his eyes not leaving the ships.

Ace noticed that the First Commander was still looking at the ships. It made Ace curious as to what was so interesting about them—well aside from the fact that they were formally lead by his gramps. He just shrugged it off and left it at that. He'd just ask later.

"Hey, Marco. Do you feel that strong aura?" The raven asked. Although his Haki wasn't as strong as the First Division Commander's, he could still feel the two strange auras. Something that was almost on par with the blond.

"Hmm...?" The blond said. He knew who it belonged to, but he was not gonna' say he knew. He'd just explain it later if needed.

"That—"

BOOOOM

Not so unexpected, a cannon ball was shot at them, fortunately missing them.

"Hmm... They actually came as expected," the freckled man said, his facial expression calm.

"No surprise, yoi."

They sighed simultaneously, before Marco said, "Let's just get this over, yoi."

"Right." Different coloured fire lit their bodies, blue and orange flame dancing beautifully as they started to ride against the wind, before attacking the two vessels with little to no effort. For New World pirates, they were awfully weak. Rookies, maybe? But, who would dare to attack an island protected by a Yonko, and then challenge them face to face...

There was Ace, however, he was a different case. The man may be an idiot, but he was strong, too strong for his own good.

"Surrender now, Whitebeard Pirates! We've surrounded you!" The voice came from one of the ships. They didn't care who it belonged to. It didn't matter.

Both looked at each other, their faces a void of emotion. In just one look, they knew what to do.

In a heartbeat, the two pirates ambushed the vessels, Marco flying at such an impeccable speed, that he was just a blur in the sky. He drew out his leg and kicked the vessel with Haki, the ship instantly break apart, showing no fight against the powerful commander.

The people on deck instantly panicked, Running around like headless chickens. A sadistic smirk stretched onto the blonde's lips. He dove and grabbed some random unfortunate person and took him swiftly in the sky, his speed too fast for the unfortunate man, who couldn't breathe.

"... Now tell me, yoi. Who's your leader?" His listless eyes bore into the man's dangerously pale face. The blonde's face was lighted in a very creepy way. Blue and light green flames flickering, illuminating the sadistic smirk the commander wore.

"W-Why w-woul-ld I-I d-do that?!"The man was obviously frightened. His supposedly confident statement was ignored as the blond pressed on further. Marco let his hold on the man's left arm slip and swung him, showing him the height they were at. The altitude was so high that it could make even the toughest of people develop a fear of heights.

"I won't repeat myself." The words rolled out of his mouth, sounding more like a threat than a statement.

Oct 19The man gulped visibly, sweating bullets as his mind raced. Choosing between betraying his group or living. Marco purposely loosened his grip, making the man yell and scream, "F-Flevio!"

"And where is he?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Really, yoi?" The blond sighed dramatically, "Then," Marco dropped the man, then saying with a lopsided grin; "Oops."

"HAAAAAAAAA!- H-H-HE'S I-IN T-THE-"

With incredible speed, the phoenix dove down and grabbed the man roughly with its sharp talons, not caring if the man would be hurt. "What was that, yoi?" He said mockingly.

"H-H-He's in o-one of the b-b-bars! Said s-s-something a-a-about taki-i-ing y-y-your o-o-other territory. S-Said n-n-none w-woul-l-ld c-c-care" The guy was a crying mess, the words barely understood. Marco scoffed at 'Flevio.' Did he really think that they could get away with that?

"That's all, yoi?"

The man was traumatized. With terrified eyes he nodded.

"Then..." He let go of the man. Didn't even look when he started screaming again. "Off you go."

Composing himself again he looked down at Ace's handy work.

Vessels were slowly turning to ash, people that were on deck jumped off trying to save their dear lives. Pieces, of what Marco can only assume as parts of the ships, drifted apart. Screams of panic and the other usual things. Flames of bright orange flickered and danced, lighting the sea in a beautiful way. The golden tips of the orange dancing hot light, bowed and swayed repeatedly, the fire consumed anything in it's way. It was something he would appreciate, fire.

But this is no time to be mesmerized.

They still have something to finish.

The blond glanced at the neighboring Island. In the height he was in, he could easily see Moby Dick docked in there, waiting patiently. He knew that they were just searching for another excuse in partying all day. Eh, their going to regret their headaches tomorrow.

Marco landed on Striker beside Ace who just finished scaring them out. "Found 'im?"

"Yea. Said he's in one of the bars in the Islands, yoi." The blond said.

Ace grinned. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The Phoenix grinned lazily, "Yea, let's go."

* * *

_**Sorry! I really tried to expand it but my brain just gave up on making up scenes! Probably rusted after too many months not updating even a single story of mine.  
**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEEEEEEW! **_

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	4. Half Edited Ch 3

_**A/N: An update! Yeeeeesh~!**_

_**QAQ)/ I hope you haven't forgotten me...**_

_**I am very sorry for the late chapter, but you know me (At least for those who have read my other stories) To have a chapter with at least 1,500 words, it takes a year.**_

_**So what's the purpose of the first three chapters? (Yes three, and no, the prologue is NOT included) these chapters show how I would potray- erm, write, the characters, Ocs and One Piece canon characters.**_

_**And another thing for those who haven't notice, I edited first chapter and added a prologue.**_

_**This was supposed to be much longer, but I hate to make you guys wait. So...**_

_**Without further ado, I now present to you the crap!**_

_**Beta'd by: **_icegoddez333

* * *

**Chapter 3: That frickin' jerk**

They arrived at the island peacefully. The inhabitants didn't seem to mind their arrival, which was expected since the island was under their protection and knew them well. But they did seem antsy all of a sudden. The two didn't care though. Even if the news reached their targets boss, they'd still bring his ass down.

"Hey, Marco, while we're at it... Do you think that we should scare those marines away?" Ace said, tying the Striker to a post in the port. He didn't really worry about it getting stolen or anything because nobody could drive Striker except him and Marco. It's a customized boat made for their devil fruits after all.

Marco did another quick scan with his haki, pinpointing where the marines were, making a mental note to pay them a visit later. He didn't need to search for Flevio, because he had a general idea of where he was.

"Nah, let them stay, yoi... for a while. After we're done, we can scare them away." He said, his hands in his pockets as his half-lidded eyes scanned the area, looking at the peoples who were avoiding them blatantly, Calmly observing their nervous glances.

Ace flashed a shit-eating grin before following the blonde's lead. They took their time, strolling casually like the lazy, overconfident bastards they were, not paying any mind to the villagers who did their very best to avoid them. Until one woman, looking to be in her fifties with dark blue hair (something very common with the inhabitants of this island) and a floral scarf-like thing that hooded her old wrinkling face.

"Y-You two are from the W-Whitebeard pirates, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. What can we help you with?" Ace drawled. The older woman seemed taken aback by his sibling's politeness, which was no surprise, because he was too. Ace just continued smiling kindly, clearly used to those kind of reactions. While the blonde let the other do what was needed.

"I... Know where t-their leader is." Well, Marco already knew, but he wasn't going to point it out now, since the woman had willingly approached them.

"... He's in the Pufferfish saloon, one of the famous bar 's h-here."

"Thank you, ma'am. Though before you go, I do have a question for you. Why are the others avoiding us?" Ace asked.

"T-The Stallions…t-they took our children and are holding them hostage, t-they threatened to kill them..." The woman was on the verge of crying. Probably a loved one was taken away from her.

"Can you describe the person you're looking for?" Marco said, shocking the older woman. The blonde looked at her with listless eyes, having long figured out the reason why the citizens avoiding them and why the woman approached them.

"H-How did you know..?" She asked but received no answer. She looked at the raven-haired man, and caught the surprised expression that flashed across the freckled man's face before the other shrugged.

"Uh... She's four foot tall, dark blue, short, boyish locks, freckles, delicate white skin and bright jade eyes. S-She's ten."

"Her name, yoi?'

"Aliva."

"Ok, yoi. Won't take long." Marco said, waving lazily as he walked ahead, gesturing for Ace to follow as they headed towards the saloon, having memorized the island from their all too many visits.

"How didya' know that?" Ace asked. The blonde gave him a shrug, lifting his broad shoulders up and down in a lazy way.

"I figured she won't talk to us without a purpose."

"Ah."

Both stopped in their tracks when they heard a loud, annoying sound, the result of a poor attempt of a laugh. They looked at each other, before nodding.

"HAHA, YOU SHOULD 'AVE SEEN 'EM! TERRIFIED SHITHEADS! JEJEJEJE!"

"GOOD JOB BOSS!"

They started laughing again, their belly's jiggling merrily as they did.

"CHEEEEERS!"

They toasted merrily, the child in the background whimpering as they did. He shivered from the cold wind that touched the fresh wounds that had been inflicted on him earlier. Large, open red wounds that covered his body.

The door swung, the creaking sound getting their attention. Instantly, their drunken faces scowled, glowering at whoever put a pause at their 'fun'.

"Who the hell 'er 'ya guys?" Their leader said, slightly slurring his words.

Ace looked at the boy in the corner. He was dressed poorly, and the wounds he had were worse than bad. He could still see blood dripping from them. Ace knew he needed medical attention.

Marco fought a sigh. He really did. But this group was everything he thought it would be. Drunkards, the type of people who would hurt children to put up a false sense of power and some other shit.

Marco stared at the criminal's, seemingly relaxed and confident. With his arms crossed, his lethargic eyes locked on them. It was amazing how he could be threatening without even trying.

"So, you must be Flevio, yoi."

"Yah? So? Who the hell 'ar ya?!"

"Hah. I'm amazed that you don't know us, seeing as you are on our turf." The freckled young man said, his flames coming to life, licking at his shoulders.

"Che, Whitebeard's brats, eh?"

"Got that right." Marco's eyes flicked to his companion, who was grinning savagely. Ace's eyes swirled with bloodlust when he looked at Flevio.

"JEJEJEJE! HERE THAT GUYS? WHADDAYA SAY? WE TAKE 'EM OUTTA WAY?!"

Marco fought another urge to roll his eyes. Did they really think that they were strong enough to beat them? They sure were full of themselves. But Marco wasn't exactly one to talk about over-blown confidence, ey?

The group let out a battle cry, the children flinching at the sound. Marco looked at Ace, silently ordering him to take care of the kids. A fight between pirates —Dirty, filthy, and awful pirates — was no place for a kid to be. Even if the group they were fighting was just a bunch of wannabes who couldn't fight a seaking.

Ace veered off, letting Marco take care of the Stallions. He knew the blonde was more than capable of taking care of himself. Firstly, he approached the little boy with a kind, friendly smile. There was something his friend, Thatch, had taught him; appear as friendly as possible when stuck in situations like these.

The boy's lips were trembling, looking like he was about to cry. He placed his hand on the boy's head.

"Hey, it's okay. We're here to save you."

The boy looked up, his eyes watering, threatening to overflow. "You're in W-Whitebeard's crew, r-right?"

The freckled man nodded, speaking softly. "Yes, I'm the second commander."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "B-But... They don't have a second commander..."

"They have one now. Right, could you please tell me where are the others?"

At first the kid was shocked, mouth gaping and eyes wide. Then he started to believe what Ace was saying. He glanced at the Stallions, and was shock to see that one man could so easily take them down. So easily, he looked like he wasn't even giving it much effort, which Ace knew wasn't far from the truth.

"You see that man? He's the first division commander, Pops' right hand man. Marco the Phoenix."

The kid's eyes sparkled in awe, and for a second, Ace almost thought he could see stars forming in the kids eyes. The kid turned to him, full of determination.

Ace had to admit, he had felt a tinge of jealousy when only Marco's feat had the boy agreeing, but he erased the feeling quickly. Marco had been a pirate longer than him, and he had an awfully long way to go to spar if he was going to be able to fight the man and cause severe damage to him. Only then Ace realized that almost all of the Whitebeard pirates were veterans and had survived many wars and came out alive. Only then did he realize how stupid the idea of challenging Whitebeard was. Whitebeard wasn't even trying when he had fought against him. Even if he had defeated Whitebeard, he would have surely had to face the wrath of his sons, now his own brothers. Which wouldn't be good, that's for sure.

"I know where they are." The boy said, face filled with determination.

"You done, yoi?" The blonde asked. The Stallions weren't even a challenge. They were drunk; their stances were sloppy, and their attacks slow. He just fought them long enough for his brother to finish talking to the boy.

"Yeah, he said he knows where the others are."

Marco hummed, contemplating. Then he crouched down in front of the kid. Ace wondered what he was about to do when, he reached out and ruffled the brat's hair.

"Could you tell us where they are?"

He nodded, fidgeted and looked away, "C-Could... I come with you...? I-"

"Sorry, yoi." Marco shook his head. The boy's lower lip quivered, as

But we do need a big boy to watch 'em." The blonde said, gesturing at the unconscious men who were tied to the pillars that supported the bar roof. He knew they would be out for at least an hour, with how much alcohol they had drank and the wounds he'd inflicted, which was long enough for them to find the kids.

The boy's face brightened up at the idea of helping the people that had saved him. He nodded eagerly, "Mhm! I'm a big boy! I could do that!"

"You sure? You won't be scared of the stinky men here, yoi?"

"Mhm!"

He ruffled the boy's hair. "Then... if you're a big boy... you won't be scared of the ladies in white, right?" While they had been talking, Ace had called the nurses and the local authorities. The nurses were already here, but the authorities said that they were going to be late, because they needed to fix something. Of course Marco wouldn't just leave the boy alone, even when the Stallions were knocked out and far too weak in the state they were to hurt the kid.

For a second, he saw fear flash in the child's eyes, before it disappeared and all he could see was a firm resolve.

Marco looked at the raven-haired man, gesturing to him to let him know that they were going. Ace nodded. Grinning, he said, "Be a good boy, 'kay?"

Before they left, they made sure that there were enough nurses at stand by. They knew that there were more of the Stallions... though; Marco had something on his mind that he really wanted to ask, even if it sounded stupid.

"Hey, are there any slave traders with the Stallions?" Marco asked the platinum blonde nurse.

"I-I think so, sir."

He sighed. Well, leave it to them to be stupid. What were they thinking? Were they foolish enough to go against Whitebeard and cause a war? Well, with their actions lately, Marco doubted it would be a 'no.'

"Che, and they think they could get away from us? They think they can just disrespect Pops like that? Heh." The freckled man said, annoyance and shock in his voice.

"Says the one who was hell bent on taking down Pops."

Red crimson rose in his cheeks as Ace muttered: "That's in the past, you know."

The blonde chuckled slightly, "Yeah, I know, yoi."

* * *

**Present**

"Phoenix..." Ann wasn't expecting the Phoenix to be there, even if the island was under Whitebeards protection. She honestly expected them to give up the Island because of the many troubles it had had, and how it wasn't particularly special.

Rookie mistake.

The strawberry blonde woman gritted her teeth, but she quickly hid it behind in a mocking smile. She pushed the Stallion's dead bodies on the ground with her foot, ignoring the calls from her crew.

"To what do I own the pleasure, almighty flaming chicken? Have you become interested after our interrupted duel?"

His mouth pulled into a taught line. There was that nickname again. He hated that nickname, a certain brunette knew how much he hated it, the proof was probably on his body and he was sure Thatch would not think twice before running if he used that name. But this wasn't Thatch. She was a stranger he'd like to know.

Smirking playfully, he placed his hands in his pockets as his blue eyes bored into her warm brown ones, sending an electrified feeling up Ann's spine. It was amazing how the first commander could intimidate people without even trying to do so.

"I'm afraid I'm not here for you, Ann-san." He sighed, dramatizing the phrase more than he normally would. He saw her expression falter when he said her name with an honorific, so he added a mental note to keep saying her name like that. "I am here for _the_ pest."

"Oh, I wonder what kind of pest it was to get under your radar. We must get one of those." Ann said grinning cheekily at the blonde. She winced inwardly when her caretaker pinched her side with haki, before cussing a little, sure Ken would interfere with their fight.

"This is not how you go incognito, Ann." The short red-head hissed into her ear. "That old-bat will not like this."

"Don't worry, Ken-chan. I can handle this." Ken glared at her.

"I don't doubt that you could handle him, but this is just not the time."

Ann scowled. Was it too much to ask for a spar? She knew this was the strongest man on Whitebeard's Ship, save that old geezer Whitebeard himself of course. So, if she beat him, it only meant that she had a greater chance in taking down the man who was entitled as the strongest. In this way... this way, she could show them... she could show him...

"What is it, Vice-admiral? Have you found that pest?... Oh, I just remembered."He grinned maniacally, "... It was you."

"Me? You got no evidence, commander-san." She said, fluttering her lashes with an innocent look. Marco chuckled shaking his head, he stepped forward, putting his foot on a random member of the group he recently fought with the newly appointed second commander. Though he do wonder what took Ace so long, surely it wouldn't even be a trouble to him since they were all bunch of overrated men who got little to no skills.

"I still remember what you did, yoi. And…'bout that little interupted duel… Do you want to continue it, marine?" He grinned cheekily at her, his half lidded eyes staring at her, mirroring her expression.

"Or have you gone scared?"

"Me? Scared? I think you got the wrong person, commander-san. I don't get scared." She shot back. Then his crew started cheering for her, after getting over the shock of the presence of a Whitebeard Commander.

"Yea, go Vice-admiral-san!"

"Go beat his ass!"

"Woohoo! Slay him!"

Marco raised an eyebrow, still with that smug grin on his face. "You got yourself a cheering squad, yoi?"

"Jealous, phoe—"

"I'm afraid, I need to interfere."

They all turned to the older black haired woman. Who had a scathing glare, Kenn scowled at the blond man as he stared back with his usual stoic expression. Not even the slightest perturbed by her. He's seen worse and can do worse than that glare.

"If you want a fight, I'll give you one." The woman said, gritting her teeth at him.

"Hmm...? I swear you marines are getting bolder these days." He muttered.

"Well, we have to up our game too." She said. She was actually amazed how well she can read his lips even though no sound was produce, maybe it was because of how long she have been with the Fleet Admiral.

Without any per say, he lit up his hands, feathers sprouting at the bright blue flames. He jumped to the air, making the other marines yelp at the sudden transformation. He grinned smugly.

"I'm sorry, yoi. But I don't play with weaklings."

Weaklings? The woman's face grimmed.

"Weaklings, you say?" Ann said, her voice seemingly echoed at the whole ground. She stepped forward, but was stopped when Ken gave her a glare.

"We may be not as strong as you scums, but we can hold ourselves better than your usual Marines."

'Better than usual' she say? He smirked, the blue flames flaring up, lighting his face in the most creepiest way possible. 'Let's test that.'

*Marco dived down, looping in circles at air, creating a mini-tornado made of people.*Flying and accumulating more than 40 of Ann's crew then dropped them at 30 feet above ground.

He smirked at their screams, it was like a piece made by Mozart at his ears. Beautiful music. He looked down as they crashed painfully at the ground, some didn't even reached the ground and went for the seas and sunk down unmoving, and the ones lucky fell at the concrete.

He looked at the two higher officials of the crew, who was clearly furious by his action. Not that he cared anyway, he's a pirate. He know no bounds. Beside, its not like he killed them, yes he could, but he doesn't feel like it and thought that playing with them was enough.

"You want a fight?" She flexed her hands, looking at it as she opened and closed it. Feeling adrenaline start to pump in her veins, her mind becoming extra sharp, her senses extra sensitive. Harnessing haki was something needed in a place like the New World. Because unlike the first half, this seas are harsher.

"Then—"

Marco didn't expected that she will attack so immediate. He almost steppesd back by the force of it, and that already means a lot by it. He clenched his jaw, feeling pain knot on it as blue flames start to sprung to life, leaving it unmarred.

He gripped his jaw, like feeling if it was still in the right place. Then he flicked his eyes to the shorter woman. He released his jaw and jumped down, walking to the ground, keeping at least two feet apart.

He chuckled, "Nice punch."

Kenn felt her eye twitch at that. He's obviously mocking her. Is this man really this annoying? How could Ann stand the piece of crap the commander is?

"I've had enough of word games." She said slowly, as menacing as she could. Any lesser man would have run after that. But, instead he gave her an infuriating smirk, that couldn't have been more nerve wracking than anything.

'Damnable pirates and their fucking attitudes.'

"Oh, don't worry, Captain. I am just making you savour your last minutes." He said, uncharacteristically bloodlusted eyes staring back at Kenn.

And she didn't even twitched.

"Pirate."She spat. Like it left a bitter taste on her mouth. The way she said it would make any think of if as an insult but Marco was having none of that.

"Marine." He said, equally menacing. The former playfulness gone. As if the one in front of her was totally a different person.

"Captain Kennedrit"

Ann spoke with octaves lower than her normal voice, which indicates that she was serious. The last time she spoke with that tone, hell broke lose.

But Kenn was having none of that. In position, Ann's higher, however it's her task to look after her. And she is her asigned caretaker, and while she's on look, no fight is allowed.

All must be under control, and the one taking control must be her.

She's not letting Ann to steer her away.

They were given a task,

A simple task.

Yet, somehow the little shit managed to get themselves in a complicated situation.

Ann failed her duties, only proving her tardiness as she taunted back at the pirate who was considered as one of the strongest pirate.

The short-haired woman frowned, shooting her supposedly higher official an utter disgusted look. "What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want." Ken said steely.

Ann can't deny that she felt something broke inside her at that, yet she knew better than to let her collegue be harmed.

"Will you hurry up? I'm here to fight, not to hear your chit chats, yoi." The commander said, with his usual droopy look.

"Then, let's start, shall we? No more interuptions."

* * *

_**A/N: QAQ Sorry for that...Wooohooo! Its Ann~! So what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Say your thoughts in the review section :'D **_

_**What do you think? Are they finally going to fight or Kennedrit is going to interrupt again? Will she be a antagonist or is she going to be a good friend? Hmmm, what do yo think will be Ann's reaction in seeing Ace?**_

_**... Or is she even going to see Ace?**_

_**Haha who knows?**_

_**Reviews are appreciated and good critism is loved, while flames are shunned.**_

_***Note: I am not begging for reviews, I am simply saying that its wonderful to know the readers thought and how I can improve. However, flames? If you have nothing good to say, then just please keep it to yourself.**_

_**Plus, to those people who did not notice, I added a prologue.**_

_**Thank you for reading~! *heart symbol***_

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	5. Unedited: Ch 4

"Kenn, lead them back to the ship. I'll have to do some peacock spanking."

"Heh. I think you don't understand the situation clearly." The short red-head said through gritted teeth.

"Let's start, Commander." Ann said, completly ignoring Kenn as she cracked her knuckles. To be honest, she could herself pretty well against Marco's calibre. But she knew it wasn't enough. Ann just wish, that even just for this time Kenn let her. She knew herself that Kenn was already having a hard time putting up with her... Even so, she wanted to do this, not just because he threatened her crew.

Because if she defeat him, chances of her defeating the shadow of her past will be bigger.

He grinned creepily, "Not here, m'lady."

The next thing Ann knew, she was flying. The phoenix's claws dugged on her shoulder, it wasn't painful but it irked her. How dare he treat her like a damn potato bag.

She felt her stomach turn at the height, 'shit,' Ann thought. 'Why do we have to be so freaking high?'

Ann just hope Marco wouldn't feel her heart thumping violently against her ribcage. Taking a deep breath, Ann forced her nerves to calm and with a pout she look at the face of his ever-so impassive captor.  
"Don't you know it's rude to just grab a lady like that? "

"Nice try, vice-admiral, yoi. But I'm a pirate."

So maybe she did felt her tensed. But of course, for the sake of it she'll act like how she always do.

"Just let me doooooown!" She whined.

Marco didn't answer to her whine, instead he smirk infruitingly. Obviously having too much fun taunting her.  
"Never, yoi."

Rolling her eyes. She puffed her cheeks childishly. "Fine, be like that." Scoffing she crossed her arms, "But at least tell me where we're going!"

"Now why would I do that? That would only ruin the surprise."

"Hmph. Just make sure you'll take me somewhere nice, commander."

"Now, now..." He looked down at her, "Why would I do that, yoi."

As if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You're a pirate. Pirates are filthy." She deadpanned and slightly sniffed at her own statement.

Well... He was in no position to deny that. After all, pirates are filthy.

And as she expected, where they landed wasn't anything fancy. It was very/i far from it, actually. The smell reeked so bad that it made her wrinkle her nose.

"We're here." Before she could react, Ann was already falling from 18 feet above. Cursing slightly she fell down like a metiorite, except for the fire of course, luckily her reflexes acted faster than the fall.

Coating her body with Haki, she rolled to lessen the impact to her body.

"Oi!" Ann said irritately. "You could've warned me, you dang phoenix!"

"Oh, should I?" He said with a poker face.

Oh, that man is so annoying.  
-

"_Hello_?"

The voice of a certain Whitebeard commander said exasperatedly. The caller raised his eyebrow quizically.

"Izo? What's up? You sound tired." Ace said while looking at the cells where the Stallions were kept in. Most of them are still knocked out cold and a few are glaring at him through the seastone bars.

The snail rolled it's eyes and immitated perfectly the geisha's pointed look. _"Why thank you Captain Obvious for yet mentioning the most obvious thing in the world." _

Ace pouted. How was he supposed to know? Anyway, he asked, concern evident in his voice. "Something happened onboard?"

"_Thatch. Thatch happened._" The snail growled with the commander's voice.

"That... Explains everything."

"_Hmph. You tell me."_

Ace grinned as the other sighed. "Looks like I got to settle my score later too. I doubt Marco would be fooled, 'cuz I qoute 'The bastard got to be planning something... Just wait 'till I get there Thatch, and if I'm proved right, I'll skin you alive. Ship rules be damned'"

Izo laughed, "_Did he..._" He composed himself, resolving to just snickering, _"Really said that?"_

"Oh yes, he did. He was grumbling the whole trip to the island. Poor guy can't do anything against Captain's order."

They both laughed and for minutes it was just like that until Ace spoke with seriousness, he said:

"The Stallions are working for a world noble, Izo. They were planning to sell the children to them."

A curse was heard in the other line. "... _Does their contractor know?"_

"I don't know, Izo." Ace sighed tiredly. "But I think that these nut-for-brains value their lives enough to not inform them and send an admiral that would surely kill them too."

Like a bomb just dropped, the air grew thick and tensed. He noticed how some of them flinched and even have the audacity to cough.

'You don't say...' He thought.

"Well, shite."

_"Commander, commander! Admiral Kuzan is on his way to the island_!"

_"Well, shite indeed._" Izo agreed in exhausperation and nodded to the man who informed him. "_You heard it, Ace. Go warn the islanders for yet another brawl. And because this is an admiral we're talking about, make Marco help you to warn the islanders, the Stallions did more than enough damage for them."_

"Yeah, I know. But I got to admit." Ace broke into a devilish grin.  
"This is going to be fun."

The snail rolled it's eyes. "_Yeah, fun_." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. As if giving up he said, "_Well, take it easy on 'em. We're expecting you on the newspaper after this, Ace. Make it bold."_

"Aye, aye."

A sniff, before grinning widely. Izo said, "_Strut those stuff, dear."_

_Clank_.

Lifting his grey eyes to the shivering stallions, he looked at them with a mischief glint on his eyes, he took a step forward and asked, "Now... Which of you called those snotty bastards, ha?"

Cracking his muscles, "Because whoever it is. Prepare for pain."  
-

Panting heavily, Ann wiped the blood trailing down from her forehead. Cursing she bit back a wince as she tried to rose from her feet.

A leg fracture, a blow on her head, her right arm feels numb, her chest feels like a dump truck rolled over it and a lot of bruises and scrapes now litters her formerly unscathed skin. All thanks to the one commander in front of her which admitedly looks slightly better than her.

The land they landed on doesn't look any better. Though not much things to destroy in the land, some parts had started floated on the sea and some are blown into craters.

Laboring her breaths, she grinned at the commander a few feet away from her, "Why do you insist on fighting me anyway? Am I that special to you, commander? Or do you just have a knack to fight every pretty woman you'll see?"

Marco had to give it to the woman, she certainly ain't a pushover and much more reason to like her new punching bag. "Oh nothing, Vice Admiral, yoi. Life in New World gets pretty boring after a while, yea? Besides..."

He stood straighter, "You've got to be something, being trained by Garp and all." He brought a finger in front of his mouth. A picture of hard thinking. "Plus, something intrigues me Marine." He looked straight to her bright blue orbs.

"Where did you/i came from?"

"I'm afraid to say... _It's none of your business,_ pirate."

She rolled her eyes as anger bubbled up on her chest. But she can't be out of character now, can she? After all her brother is sooner or later will wreak them apart. To make theyir dreams come true.

Defeating Whitebeard... They'll finally be able to cut off their ties with that... That man.

"So you decided that now I'm your new toy? Hah." Ann scoffed, before grinning. "By the way, how's that kid doing? Fire-Fist."

Lifting an eyebrow, the blond looked at her with a quizical stare. But it turned hostile. "What do you need with Ace, woman."

Ann couldn't help but feel irritated. She's the only one who has the right to be protective for her brother. "Oh, nothing commander. Just want to know how's that brat doing. It has been a while since he visited Marineford with that stunt of his."

He laughed, though it felt hard to his lungs he just couldn't help it. "You mean you Marines haven't get over it?"

Oh yes, Sengoku hasn't got over it. None of the cleaners in Marineford ever did. But that wasn't what she's asking about.

She grinned at him. "They haven't. But—

Before anything of them could move, a chilly thick fog rolled over the whole dump land, an uninvited presence appeared without their notice. The temperature dropped to 0, making Ann shiver, she breathed a could out of her lips. They already knew who it was.

"Ah... There you are."

Marco gazed at the admiral, with half lidded eyes, light blue flames lit to life, licking his marred skin and erasing every injury he had. The admiral didn't spare him any glance, he had his focus on Ann only.

"What are you doing near our territory, yoi." The question came out of his mouth coldy.

As if just noticing the Phoenix, he turned his head at the direction Marco is. Pocketing his hands, he greeted almost too cheery. "Marco the Phoenix... Fancy seeing you here. Don't worry, I'm just here to collect her."

Marco snorted, before crossing his muscular arms. "Is that really it? Or are you Marines are declaring war?"

"No, no, no." Aokiji brought a hand up and shook it left and right, "That would be a fatal mistake."

He rolled his eyes. "Then the hell are you doing here, Aokiji."

"Oh, I'm just collecting what's ours... 'S all." The man said it passively. What Marco didn't notice was Ann's tensed body and eerily silent disposition.

The woman forced a shaky grin, "Well, looks like we have to end with a draw." She sighed and whipped her hair behind her. "It's a shame really... But by the looks of how you're enjoying me as your toy, this won't be the first time that we'll see each other."

"I see you've made an acquaintance with Whitebeard's first in command." Aokiji commented.

Ann ignored the dread that began to stir at her gut. With a faux confident smirk, she walked a little step behind the admiral.

"See you later, Phoenix. I'll look forward in beheading you. Tata~" Ann repelled herself to the air, and began jumping on the sea to their ship.

Aokiji turned around and began his uneventful trip back to the crew he's currently supervising with a vice-admiral. Until a certain call suddenly interupted him, while Marco himself recieved one.

_Clank_

"Ma_rco! Just recieved some news about 'em working for ta' stinking world nobles and yer guess 's good as mine. Can't wait for yer answer need to hurry, some of his crew 's attacking 's wrecking havoc already, see 'ya."_

_Clank_

Heaving another long sigh. He lifted his eyes, looking at the man who just like him, finished the call he recieved.

"Well, look at that, yoi." Marco chuckled and grinned sadistically. "Looks like we need to fight, after all. Don't want to look bad to those so called 'gods' right?"

Kuzan sighed and pocketed his baby den den mushi. Scratching his head, "I'm afraid so," he sighed and muttered, "And I was looking forward for a nap, too."

"Marco the Phoenix. Prepare yourself, because after this I'll have your head in a silver plater."

"Not too easy, Aokiji. Because I'll have yours first."

Ace forced himself up from the rubbles, already cursing a storm.

Okay about what he said that this will be fun? He takes it back, it wasn't anywhere near fun fighting New World marines, especially the dirty ones.

He has a large wound over his shoulder, luckily not deep enough to paralyze his left arm but very much so, enough for him to feel pain. Other than that, breathing hurts meaning one of his lungs-or both—is punctured.

On the bright side, his fruit is helping him, although it's just a bit, heal some of his very little injuries.

Now in his situation, he just wished that the idiom of "Cursing a storm" isn't just like that.

Scowling he dusted himself and cracked his neck, after feeling it a bit tensed.

Ace narrowed his eyes as he heard and felt some presence marching around the small alley he somehow managed to land on. Before another word could leave his mouth, Marco jumped next to him.

"Can't handle a few marines, yoi?" The blond said teasingly with a hand on his hip.

Ace shot him a glare before smothering his face with his palm and grumbled with annoyance, insulting the blond silently.

"Of course I can. The civilians is what I'm worried about. If I spread too much fire, it'd be out of my control and burn the whole island down. B'sides." Ace smirked mischievously. "I burned those pests's ship to ashes." He said, obviously having fun.

"Well that's good." Marco said, pocketing his hands.

Ace pouted at his uncaring tone but shrugged it off, after all, this is Marco. The perpetually poker faced guy. Ace took the offered hand the blond gave him, wincing a bit after feeling his leg hurting.

"I thought you were handling Aokiji?"

"He forfeited, apparently he's more needed somewhere at the first half of grandline. And you look like you could use a hand."

"I can handle it very well on my own." Ace argued, adjusting the tip of his hat with a pout as they walked out of the alley.

"Pirates! Surrender now or else—"

"Or else what, Captain?" Ace asked tauntingly, with a sly grin. Marco rolled his eyes, knowing that he's planning to stir trouble.

"Or else I'll be force to handle you myself." The short red sneered at the raven-haired man.

"Hah. As if you can do anything." Ace mocked.

"Alright, I've had enough of this cheesy thing, yoi. Ace, I'll leave your girl to you and I'll go back to Moby Dick." The blond then promptly left both of them and headed back to Moby Dick, planning another evil scheme just for a certain brunette.

"Phoenix! Don't let him escape you fools!" Kenn roared at the lower members.

Frantically they tried shooting him but to no one's surprise, it shooted past him in his hybrid form.

"Hiken!"

"Argh!"

-;

**_A/N: Hihi, I smell a new pairing lol. So after this the whole story starts movin' which makes me really excited *v* _**

**_Thank you for the follow and favorites, most especially the reviews, they are loved very much :'D_**

**_Please check out Guns 'n Feathers :) Love 'ya guys_**

**_FIRST TIME WRITING AOKIJI SORRY IF OOC_**

_**XxFire-PhoennixxX**_


End file.
